


Forget Me Not

by writingkiwi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, blake saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Fluffy amnesia trope? Or angst hmm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome
> 
> and i take prompts at seamonkeysauthor.tumblr.com/ask

Neptune clings for dear life to Yang’s death trap of motorcycle as the race through the streets. A couple minutes a go Neptune got a distress call from Sun, and Sun _never_ calls, not even when he’s being chased by the police. So here he is hoping Yang doesn’t get him killed so he can get to Sun in time.

When the pull up to the empty parking lot Sun mentioned, Neptune launches himself from the bike and runs to the collapsed body on the ground. Holes shred themselves into the knees of Neptune’s jeans as he slides up beside his best friend.

“Don’t you die on me!” Neptune clutches Sun’s shoulders and shakes him both furiously and carefully.

Sun groans and drapes an arm over his eyes. “No yelling.”

Neptune sighs in relief and pulls Sun into a strong hug, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

“Don’t ever do that again.”

Sun pushes him away gently. “Why do I have a pretty guy hugging me?”

Neptune laughs nervously. “Because this pretty guy is your best friend. Duh?”

Sun just stares at him and blinks. Then he laughs and wags his finger at him. “No, I would _definitely_ remember having a friend as hot as you.”

Neptune’s stomach twists up in all kinds of knots. On one hand Sun is going out of his way to call him attractive in every way possible. On the other hand he doesn’t seem to know who Neptune is.

Yang rushes over to them weapons locked and loaded and ready to punch something. “Whose ass am I kicking?”

Sun stares up at her in awe. “Holy shit a huntress!” He looks around hastily, slight fear in his eyes. “Are there grimm around here?”

Yang lowers her fists to her sides and stares at Sun worriedly. “You alright monkey boy?”

Neptune turns to her, eyes slightly teary. “He doesn’t remember anything.”

“What do you mean _anything_?”

“Me.”

********

They manage to drag Sun back to his and Neptune’s shared dorm at Beacon Academy without too much fuss. Well Sun stopped fussing when they said he’d be involved in super secret hunter stuff. They forced him to sit down at the one desk in their tiny room.

“I’m gonna go get my team, you try and get him to remember something.” Yang waves and rushes out. Neptune knows she’ll take her time, because she’s one of the few people who know about his crush on Sun.

Sun spins around on the desk chair, arms behind his head and cocky grin on his face.

“So _hunter in training_ why am I here?”

Neptune stares at him in awe. How could he forget all their memories? They have at least 5 good years of memories together. Something seriously bad must have happened to knock that much out of him.

“Do you remember anything before I found you in the parking lot?”

Sun stops spinning to actually think. “Nope. I know I should be worried, because I clearly have a whole childhood of experiences, but I’m feeling pretty chill. Also, why focus on the past when there’s a cute guy here in my present?”

Neptune turns his back on him and covers his face, begging his face to stop being red. He takes a deep breath and convinces himself to be strong.

“Okay I’m gonna be honest with you. You are a hunter in training. You have known me for the last 5 years. You are, by some miracle, the leader of my team.”

Sun stares at him. “Okay, say I did believe this crazy hypothetical situation. Shouldn’t I be dating you in this scenario? 5 years, that is ample time to throw every pick up line I know your way.”

Neptune should get a medal for his willpower. Seriously his big crush, that he’s been admiring from a distance for 4 years, is hitting on him like there’s no tomorrow. He is too good for this world.

“Well the reason you are not dating me is because you are _attempting_ to date someone else.”

Sun scrunches up his nose. “Who the hell one ups _you_?” Sun actually sounds genuinely offended, and it warms Neptune’s heart.

Neptune rubs his neck awkwardly. “Blake Belladonna. She’s an amazing girl, talented huntress, smart, a cat faunus.”

Sun frowns in concentration, and his nose does that cute little twitchy thing it does when he’s really focussing.

“I still don’t see how she one ups you. How long have I known her?”

Neptune frowns. How is this relevant? “Just over a month.”

Sun nods and claps his hands. “Nope you definitely win that scenario.”

Now Neptune’s the confused one. “How’d you figure that?”

Sun stands up and paces the room with his hands on his hips, tail swaying gently. “Simple. I’ve known you longer. Which means I know you better. Plus I believe that a soul mate is just your best friend that you sometimes do romantic and sexy stuff with if you’re into that kinda thing.”

Neptune watches the token of his affections in awe.

“Now if only I believed your amazing story.” Sun smirks at him like the cocky asshole he is.

“Oh that won’t take much.”

Before Sun can question anything, Neptune lurches forward and jabs his fingers into Sun’s ribs. The faunus yelps in surprise and one of his glowing golden clones appears. Sun stares at the clone in awe.

“This is your semblance. You use it to fight monsters of grimm, still needs practice though.”

Sun waves a hand through his clone and grins at vanishes into thin air. “Oh yeah? Well if I’m a hunter, where’s my weapon?”

Neptune sighs and picks up the collapsed weapon from Sun’s bed. “You left it here, like an idiot.”

Neptune presses a button on the side and smiles at Sun’s reaction. “It’s a staff.”

He presses another button. “It’s also a pair of nun chucks.”

He spins them around and fires a practice bullet out the open window. “It’s also four guns.”

Sun’s mouth is agape, and his eyes are twinkling. He reaches out for the weapon with grabby hands.

“Holy hell! Who designed this piece of awesome?”

Neptune smiles. “You did.”

Sun’s eyebrows shoot up. “No way!”

Just as he starts messing with the mode button, Yang busts the door open with her 3 team mates in tow.

“Is his memory working yet?” Yang asks rather loudly.

“Nope.” Neptune sighs and slumps onto Sun’s bed on the bottom bunk.

“Maybe we can shape him into an honest citizen now.” Weiss mumbles bitterly.

“Whoa, how am I not an honest citizen?” Sun turns to Neptune for an explanation, which is kind of surprising given he shouldn’t trust anyone right now.

“You participate in petty thievery,” He stands up and crosses the room snatching an X-Ray and Vav comic off the desk, “you stole this for me, even though I could afford it myself.”

Sun shrugs. “Well clearly I’m a charming dude. I steal from the heart.”

Ruby stares at the weapon in Sun’s hand and her eyes widen in horror. “Oh no! He can’t be a hunter if he doesn’t remember his training!”

Neptune rolls his eyes. “Retraining him wouldn’t take much effort. Besides half his training he learnt on the streets when he was young.”

“How are his personal memories? Does he know who he is?” Blake asks trying to get an answer from staring Sun down.

“Oh! You must be the girl Neptune told me about.” Sun quickly looks between Neptune, to Blake and back to Neptune.

“Nope, my answer still stands Nep.”

Neptune flushes, and hides his face in his hands trying to ignore the interested muttering from the girls. Why is this happening to him? First his best friend loses his mind, then blatantly flirts with him in front of a bunch of their friends.

“Wait. You said Nep!” Neptune’s grinning like a fool.

Sun frowns. “Yeah and? It’s a cute nickname so what?”

“You didn’t call me that until we were 15 and you got drunk for the first time and couldn’t pronounce my name.”

Sun just stares at him blankly. “Nope that rings no bells whatsoever.”

Neptune’s face falls, and he sighs in resentment. “I think I’m gonna get some air.” He quickly rushes out of the room closing the door behind him a little too harshly.

After a few minutes of pacing, heavy breathing and running his fingers through his hair, Blake decides to intervene.

“Stop.”

Neptune doesn’t follow her demand. “Why?”

“Why are you stressing? I know it’s not about the memory loss. Something else is biting at you.”

Neptune stops pacing and stares at his feet, biting back tears. He needs to say it. He needs to say what’s wrong, but of course the person who asks is the person who it could hurt. He decides to take Sun’s method and just throw caution to the wind.

“That Sun in there,” He points at the door to his dorm, “is not my Sun.”

Blake arches a brow. “Really because that Sun is doting on you like you’re the best thing he’s ever seen. How is he not yours?”

Neptune tugs at his hair in frustration. “Because the Sun I know. The Sun I... I fell in love with, well, he dotes after you. And as much as I like this Sun flirting with me, my Sun doesn’t do that.”

Neptune screws up his hands into fists and presses them firmly to his eyes. Stupid emotions and their dumb physical expressions.

“Wait. Sun, when he’s got his full memory, doesn’t talk to you like that?” Blake actually looks confused.

Neptune frowns. “No. Why would he? He spends all his time with you. And when he’s with me, we just do normal friend stuff.”

Blake sighs and hits the wall a little too hard. “That idiot! I told him to confess sooner or something like this would happen. Okay Neptune let me be very clear with you. When Sun spends time with me he is constantly talking about you. I told him to confess his feelings. He did not follow my instructions, and now he has you all upset. You are in love with a moron.”

Neptune wipes his eyes and blinks a couple of times. “Wait. Sun actually likes me?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t he tell me? He’s clearly a very forward person.”

Blake rolls her eyes. “He didn’t want to ruin your guys’ friendship. The better question is why didn’t _you_ tell him?”

Neptune sighs. “I’m not actually very confident. Sun knows that. I am so insecure that I’d turn down a date for fear of looking like an idiot.”

Blake’s eye twitches as she stares at him in bemusement. “Wow. You two really are perfect for each other.”

Neptune rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yeah. Well how are we gonna get his memory back?”

Blake smirks. “I have an idea.”

********

The five of them stare down at a, once again, unconscious Sun Wukong. Neptune crouches down next to him and makes sure he’s still alive.

“I never agreed to you hitting him!”

Blake’s flexing her hand and forearm. “Yeah well he needed someone to knock some sense into him, and it wasn’t going to be you.”

Sun’s nose twitches and he sits up blinking funnily. “Ugh, Blake hit me! That hurt like hell. Should’ve got Neptune to hit me, I could have handled that.”

Yang grins, “He remembers, have fun you too, be safe!” She herds the girls out of the room and slams the door behind them.

Sun sits up and rubs his head. “What happened?”

Neptune can’t stop smiling, his face actually kinda hurts from it. He pulls Sun into a tight hug. “You’re back, you’re back, everything’s fine.”

Sun hugs him back unquestioningly. “Where’d I go?”

Neptune laughs bitterly. “You lost your memory from god knows what. And it sucked, but I learned something.”

“Oooh what new _interesting_ fact did the nerd learn today?” Sun’s tone was teasing, but he was clearly curious.

“I learned that my best friend is in love with me.”

Sun’s eyes widen. “Wait Neptune this doesn’t have to be weird, I won’t bring it up ever, and we can still be bros, and-“

“I love you too.”

Sun’s face screws up. “Huh?”

Neptune leans in slowly. “I am in love with you, Sun Wukong. I loved you when you first called me a nerd. I loved you when you got drunk and threw up on my shoes. I loved you when you accidentally gave me a black eye in a sparring match. I loved you when you stowed away on a ship without any warning. I loved you when you lost your memory. I just love you, okay?”

Sun meets him halfway and kisses him sloppily and messily, their noses bump together, and they’re both giggling messes. But Neptune wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Okay.”


End file.
